dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Whis
Whis is the martial arts teacher and attendant of the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus. He is the younger brother of VadosDragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 5''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 28 and the son of the Great Priest.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Appearance Whis is a tall male with light blue skin, curved eyes with purple irises, violet lips, and tall, white hair. He wears a maroon robe with a black, white, and yellow piece that has white and orange diamond decorations, white shoes with black soles and a blue obi sash around his waist. He also has a light blue ring that orbits his head. Personality Relationships Beerus Vados Great Priest Abilities and Power Techniques * : History Past Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Ten months after visiting Earth, Whis was training Goku and Vegeta on Beerus's planet. The two come at Whis together with full force, however Whis easily managed to block all of their attacks with little effort. Whis called it finished due to them not reacting fast enough. Whis started to talk about Vegeta and how he tries to be ahead of Goku but still falls behind. He continued to say that they need to let their body react and not to think about it. When saying this, Goku pointed out that Whis has stepped in poop. Whis made his final remarks about Vegeta and says that he needs to relax more like Goku. Whis uses his speed to punch Goku in the side. He comments that Goku's flaw is that he is too calm and he tends to have his guard down, telling him that it could be a big problem. Beerus arrived sleepily and fired a ki blast in Goku and Vegeta's direction, which it misses and hits a planet near his temple. Goku stated that the ki blast could have blown him and Vegeta into bits. Whis told them that Beerus is like that when he is tired and told them Beerus once blew up their two Suns, leaving complete darkness. He revealed he has the ability to re-do events three minutes in the past, mainly when Beerus does something wrong. Beerus wondered why Goku and Vegeta are on his planet and was told that Whis brought them there, stating that food was the only thing to get on Whis's good side. Whis tells Beerus that a new dish he received from Earth was pizza, which he shared with Beerus. Later, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta were still training when the Oracle Fish arrived and told Whis to check his messages and saw that Bulma sends him a message regarding Freeza's revival. Unaware of this, Whis offered Goku a ride to Earth, but it would take 30 minutes to get there full speed, so Goku used Instantaneous Movement. Though, he was only intrigued by the ice cream sundae she made for him, Whis goes to Earth with Beerus so that they could eat the sundae. He also watched the fight between Goku and Freeza and comments that Vegeta should be fighting alongside of Goku so the job will be easier. Whis and Beerus are fighting over who ate more strawberries on the sundae. Beerus says he does not care because he is a god. In the end, when Freeza blew up Earth, killing Vegeta and everyone else on Earth. However, Whis shielded Goku, Kame-Sennin, Gohan, Jaco, Bulma, Beerus, Piccolo, Kuririn, and Tenshinhan by creating an energy field around them. Floating in space, Whis said that Freeza could possibly be alive even though he blew himself up. After Goku realized he made a mistake, Whis went back in time three minutes so that Goku could kill Freeza. In the end, Whis remarked that he only did this so that he could have more Earth delicacies. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Arc Anime Beerus had awoken from 39 years of slumber, so he and Whis visited a planet full of hog-like humans who offer Beerus a fine cuisine. Whis observes as Beerus consumes his food, commenting on Beerus' lack of table manners. Whis goes to a planet to find dinosaur meat for Beerus and asks the leader of the planet's race to give it to him, but Beerus arrived and took control. After Beerus destroyed the planet, Beerus is reminded of his dream and tells Whis about the Super Saiyan God and they go back to Beerus' planet to talk about it while they eat. On their way back to Beerus' planet, Beerus is still trying to remember the figure from his dream and gets hungry for thinking so much. Whis says that he has a special surprise for the two in the fridge. While thinking about for a while, Beerus questions Whis' speed, to which Whis claims he is the fastest being in the universe. When they get there, the Oracle Fish was summoned and remembered the Super Saiyan God for Beerus. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan known as Goku on Namek and turned into a Super Saiyan. He uses his scepter to locate the Saiyans and finds the remaining ones and Earth and sees that Goku is on North Kaio's planet. Beerus seeks to go to Goku and to ask if he knows about the Super Saiyan God transformation. Whis packs lunch for the two and sets towards the Kaio's planet which is 26 minutes away from his temple. When they get there, Goku mistakes Whis for being the God of Destruction Beerus. Goku eventually realizes who Beerus actually is and starts commenting on his appearance. When the battle between Goku and Beerus begins, Whis watches their fight while getting the food he took along with him. After defeating Goku, Whis and Beerus teleport toward Earth where Beerus wants to ask Vegeta about Super Saiyan God. When reaching Earth, Whis, along with Beerus, is introduced to every guest on Bulma's cruise ship by Bulma herself. Whis is enjoying the delicacies on Earth. Whis is attentive by Beerus's side when he is angered when Trunks shoots him with water. Beerus calms down when he sees Vegeta cause a scene. Whis informs Beerus of a confection named pudding, describing it was texture to him. Whis and Beerus end up speaking to Majin Boo, if he could share his pudding but refused. Beerus is angered because of this and goes on a rampage against Boo, then the Dragon Team. While this altercation is going down, Whis is sitting back eating more of Earth's foods. When Beerus is ready to destroy the Earth, Whis gets sushi for his trip home but Goku arrives and asks Beerus for more time to summon the Super Saiyan God. Shenlong explains the formation of becoming the Super Saiyan God. At first the Saiyans get it wrong because there were only five Saiyans notable at the time, Whis explains to them that six Saiyans were needed to create the Super Saiyan God. Videl reveals that she's pregnant with Gohan's child. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Videl form in a circle to create the Super Saiyan God and they become successful. Whis stays back on Earth while Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus fight. At one point, Whis offers Vegeta a better view of the fight because he felt that his neck was hurting. Whis uses his staff to project the battle between Goku and Beerus. Mr. Satan asks Whis to stop the fight twice because he feared that they were going to destroy the universe and needed Videl to be protected. Whis however states that he could not stop their battle. He was even offered a pass to eat anywhere in Satan City but declined this. After Beerus and Goku are back on Bulma's ship, Beerus attempts to destroy the Earth but he falls asleep in the process. Whis thanks Goku for entertaining Beerus and says that he owes him for it. Whis takes Beerus home with him. When Beerus wakes up on their way home, Whis noted Beerus did not use 100% of his power while fighting Goku, but he said so because he wanted Goku to unleash his power of a Super Saiyan God. Manga Sometime after the defeat of Majin Boo, Whis was on a planet with Beerus who was eating food presented by a centipede race. Beerus enjoyed the food but noticed poison was in the food so he decided to destroy the planet. After the planet was destroyed, Whis stated Beerus destroy the planet as he planned and Beerus stated he did because he could not let them live forever. He then stated he remember a dream he had about someone. Whis asked if it was someone from a prophetic dream and had and Beerus stated it was a warrior that was able to entertain him known as Super Saiyan God but was unsure of the name. Whis suggested they returned home so he could remember.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 1 Resurrection 'F' Arc Whis visits Bulma from time to time. Whis is on Earth when he wants to try new foods. He is astonished by the tasty foods he has tasted. On their way to another restaurant, they encounter Vegeta. Whis is being asked by Vegeta to be training by him. He caves in after he hears that Vegeta could bring him the tastiest food on Earth. Vegeta gives him ramen, which Whis finds fond of. Whis takes in Vegeta as his martial arts student and trains him for six months. After six months, Whis returns to Earth to eat with Bulma. Whis is approached by Goku, who hears that Whis has taken Vegeta to train him, who would like to be his student. Whis is hesitant to do so because of Goku's annoyance to take him training. When Whis is finished eating, Goku joins him when Chi-Chi tries to prevent him from going. Whis puts Vegeta and Goku into doing housework. After they had finished, Whis trained the two himself. He had them go through vigorous training. He has also made Goku a new gi for him to have while training under him. Later that day, Whis had a conversation with the Oracle Fish in which they discuss the training at Whis is putting the two Saiyans through could kill them and the Oracle Fish suggests to let them use their transformations. Whis states that he didn't add a restriction to use transformations, saying that they've decided that on their own, realizing the benefits. Whis eventually watched the fight with Goku and Vegeta sparring with each other and discovered that their power has gone up substantially. Beerus eventually wakes up from the noise and he sees Goku and Vegeta with Whis. They told him Whis brought them to his planet for training and only want to get stronger. When Beerus finds out that Whis went to Earth numerous times, Whis told him that he only went to Earth to be a food taster for the Earth. Whis ceases Goku and Vegeta in their sparring match for just hitting each other when they could do that anywhere else. Whis is ordered by Beerus to send Goku and Vegeta to that place to get stronger quicker than the rate they're going. Whis watches Goku and Vegeta while they're in that place. Beerus is continuously requesting for food. Whis exclaims several times that his staff is currently in use but Beerus insisted because he's the God of Destruction. Whis brings back Goku and Vegeta from that place so he could get Beerus more pizza. However, Goku and Vegeta ate the pizza that was previously in Whis' staff. Beerus angrily chases Goku and Vegeta into the woods. Whis is approached by the Oracle Fish. She (or he) says that Whis has received a message a while ago and that he should read it. Whis is excited to see a message from Bulma and that she's offering a strawberry parfait. Whis contacts Bulma telepathically for the parfait but she demands for Goku and Vegeta to return to Earth because Frieza has been revived. Whis offers to take Goku and Vegeta to Earth but time is a problem. Goku uses Instant Transmission to reach Earth after Gohan has powered up because of Piccolo's death. God of Destruction Champa Arc Anime Manga Sometime after Goku and Vegeta's fight against Golden Freeza, Whis was watching Goku and Vegeta spar. When Vegeta and Goku decided to use Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Whis suggested a new name for Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan which was "Super Saiyan Blue". Whis reminded Goku and Vegeta that transformations were prohibited, so he punished them by giving them heavy suits. Champa and Vados suddenly appeared, and Champa Whis told to get Beerus, who was sleeping. Whis was said to be Vados's brother by Vados herself. Vados claimed that she was stronger than Whis, but he disagreed, telling her she had not trained him in over a millennium. Whis explained to Vegeta and Goku that there were 12 universes and that a combination of two universes that equal 13 are twin universes, being almost identical. Champa, knowing that Universe 6's Earthlings have been extincted due to a civil war, was having a tournament in exchange for Universe 7's Earth. Whis explained to Goku and Vegeta why Beerus and Champa do not fight each other anymore. Afterwards, they discussed the details for the tournament. The rules will be the same as the Tenkaichi Budokai and will be in five Earth days on the Nameless Planet at 10 a.m. If Champa won, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch the universes' Earths. If Beerus won, he will give him the six Super Dragon Balls he collected, but Beerus had to find the last one on his own. Vegeta and Goku joined Beerus' team off the bat. They also selected Piccolo, Boo, and Beerus wants the strongest fighter he had faced, who was not Whis. Whis took Vegeta and Goku to Earth to get Bulma to invent a new Dragon Radar to find the last Super Dragon Ball. On the day of the tournament, Whis traveled to Earth to group up Beerus's team and their guests. He was using a cube to gather everyone and travel through space. On the way to the Nameless Planet, Vegeta mentioned an attendee on the ship and wondered who he was. Whis stated that he was the strongest warrior Beerus fought, known as Monaka. They later began playing a game of Shiritori while traveling. When it was Whis's turn to say a word, he said "Juri-Juri". Goku asked what a Juri-Juri was, so Whis said that it was a bird from his home planet. After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling, they finally reached the destination of the Nameless Planet. When it was time for the written exam, Whis informed Goku of this so he would not be behind. After the time limit is over, Universe 7 was down one fighter because Boo failed his exam. Whis was a bystander, so he watched the first match between Goku and Universe 6's first pick, Botamo. Goku beat Botamo by throwing him out of the ring because Goku could not deal any damage to Botamo. The matches immediately continued with Goku and Universe 6's next fighter, Frost. As Goku and Frost were beginning to fight, Whis and Beerus were destroying rocks heading their way. He noted that they are not using their full potential. "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Whis was watching Beerus, Goku, Vegeta, Big Trunks, Young Trunks, and the Pilaf Gang play a racing video game. After Beerus was angry that he lost, the two headed home. The next morning, Whis was at Capsule Corporation watching Goku meditate over a pond. After Beerus ordered for an assistant to get her a keg of beer, Whis wondered if he was still angry for losing in the game the previous night. The Kaioshin appeared and had a question, but Beerus decided to ask if he had encountered any gods who had evil ideologies and Whis gave an example, saying if the god thought the extinction of the humans is a good thing. The Kaioshin thought of Kibito because he had said discriminatory remarks towards humans before. Whis asked Beerus if he wanted to visit him and so Beerus agreed to it. When Whis recovered his staff, he noticed he received a call from the Great Priest.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 After talking to the Great Priest, Whis told Goku the King of All wanted to speak with him. Goku was unwilling to go because he was busy and it would take Whis two days to reach his palace. The Kaioshin volunteered to take him with the use of Kai-kai. Beerus then ordered Whis to go and so Whis asked if Beerus was going, but he said he was going to pass. After Beerus complained about Goku's clothing Whis said he would apologize for his boorishness. Beerus also told them to not mention Goku Black because it could anger the All King and he could destroy all existence. He then told the Kaioshin not to die no matter what. The Kaioshin asked Whis if he offended him, but Whis laughed as he told him to not worry about it. Whis, the Kaioshin, and Goku reached the King of All's palace and the Great Priest was awaiting them and so they greeted him. Sometime later, Zamasu appeared and apologized and said he received an emergency summons from his North Kaio successor. Beerus questioned Zamasu's visit to the sage, Zuno, and the latter responded watching the tournament with Universe 6 piqued his interest. Shin appeared and revealed his venture into the future and he witnessed Zamasu's countless evil deeds. However, Zamasu thought his deeds were righteous. Zamasu attempted to attack Beerus with a God Split Cut, but Beerus grabbed his wrist and destroyed him, reducing him to dust. Whis, Beerus, and Shin returned to Earth because Shin said he needed to tell Goku something.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 On Earth, Beerus asked what he saw in the future and he revealed Black was not alone and his partner was the best of helpers. Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 Trivia *Whis's name is a pun on the alcoholic beverage, whiskey. This fits the theme of the Destruction Gods and their attendants being named after alcoholic beverages. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Martial Artists Category:Attendants Category:Team Seventh Universe Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters